


燃尽子夜

by BonBonChocoWine



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, all也 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonBonChocoWine/pseuds/BonBonChocoWine
Relationships: 夏也, 夏也流光
Kudos: 13





	燃尽子夜

1  
十月的上海，还勉为其难能被称作夏天。  
夏之光在夏天的尾声捡到了一只猫，学校宿舍不让养，他从宠物医院出来，给他一个在舞蹈教室认识的朋友打了个电话。  
那位朋友已经工作了，比他大上几岁，家里也养猫，俩人平时在一起跳舞，关系不错，夏之光寻思着先把这猫放人家里寄养一段时间，等他过段时间从学校搬出来，再去接他的猫回家。  
朋友在电话里说不巧，自己不在家，不过室友在家，能给他开门儿，让夏之光先去，等他回来。  
这个时节，天儿虽然没往常热了，太阳还是蛮毒的，夏之光挠了挠手里小奶猫的脖颈，小猫蔫蔫地眯了眯眼，将小脑袋搭在他的手腕儿上。  
夏之光心一软，咬咬牙，抬手招了辆出租车。  
从长宁到虹口，夏之光看着计程车的计价器跳个不停，太阳穴也跟着突突地跳，手上下意识又rua了rua手里的小猫咪，小东西发出绵软的声音，夏之光回过神来，安抚似的伸出食指给它顺毛。  
上海虹口区是一个很神奇的地方，在充满了复古小资的文艺街区的一河之隔的地方，就是待拆迁的老旧的矮层房屋，充满了市井的烟火气。  
夏之光一手搂着小家伙，一手拿着手机被导航弯弯绕绕地给带到了一个老弄堂。  
找到朋友家的时候，夏之光已经热出了一层薄汗。  
他站在建筑外的铁架梯子上，抬手按了按门铃。  
门铃响了一阵，但是房间里没有人来开门。  
小猫在他掌心蔫了吧唧的叫了一下，夏之光腾出一只手再给朋友拨了个电话。  
朋友正在回来的路上：“我给他发了消息的，你再等等，他看到了就会出来给你开门的，我马上就到。”  
挂完电话，夏之光又按了一次门铃。  
这次也稍微等了一会儿，等到夏之光抬手想按第三次，门这才从里边儿开了。  
夏之光先是感受到从门缝儿里溜出来的一丝冷气，再就瞧见一颗湿漉漉脑袋探了出来。  
夏之光下意识地绷紧了背脊。  
入眼先是那人头顶的发旋儿，那人头发有些长，因为太湿了，贴着头皮，才显得发旋儿处的皮肤白得明显，之后那人抬头朝他瞥来探究的一眼，那双眼睛也湿漉漉的，上挑的眼尾还蒸腾着水汽。  
夏之光喉头滚动，莫名觉得更热了。  
“你是……”那人看了看他又看了看他手里的小奶猫，拿出手机看着室友发来的消息，迟疑着，“夏之光是吗？”  
“哎，对，”夏之光点点头，报上了朋友的名号，“他让我先过来。”  
“进来吧，”对方点点头，打开门往里走，“不好意思啊，我刚刚在洗澡，才看到他发的消息。”  
“没事。”  
夏之光进了门，这房子外面看着挺老，里面倒是新装修过的，住着两个大男人也不见多乱，干净整洁的样子。  
那人一头钻进厨房，过了不久又出来，见他还站在门口，扬了扬手上的水杯招呼夏之光：“随便坐吧，他快回来了。”  
夏之光点点头，那人给他倒了一杯水，也给自己倒了一杯。  
“我叫刘也。”  
夏之光接过水杯：“我叫夏之光。”  
刘也笑着打量他：“还是学生？”  
“对。”  
“那你叫我也哥就好。”  
“行。”  
刘也刚洗完澡出来，有些缺水，仰头咕噜咕噜的灌水，夏之光趁着这一会儿工夫才得以好好观察他。  
刘也大概是急着从浴室出来的，头发没怎么擦干，这会儿已经在宽松T恤衫的领口洇上深浅不一的水痕了。  
他的衣服宽大，裤子也宽松，却更显得整个人瘦削。脚踝纤细，小腿也细，视线再往上一些，夏之光能从他宽大的袖口望进去他单薄的躯体。  
领口也是很大的，露出轮廓分明的锁骨，喉结也很明晰，随着喝水的动作上下滚动，偶尔还有发梢的水滴顺着脖颈流进领口。  
夏之光在刘也重新往这里看之前收回了视线，有些坐立难安。  
“你这猫太小了，要放我们家养的话，怕大猫欺负它，”刘也凑过来，伸手摸了摸夏之光手里的小猫，“得分开养。”  
他凑得太近，夏之光猝不及防闻到一股浓郁的奶香味，应该是刘也的沐浴露的味道。  
他感觉有些不妙，稍微往后撤了撤，才说：“我打算过段时间从学校搬出来，这段时间在找房子，等搬好家就来接它。”  
“整挺好。”刘也笑着起身，捞起挂在旁边沙发靠背上的毛巾囫囵擦了擦头发，“你坐着，我一会儿要出门，先进去换个衣服。”  
“好。”夏之光把小猫放沙发上，“怎么没见着你们家的猫啊？”  
“被他带去宠物医院洗澡了。”刘也转身进了自己房间，随手带上的门也没关严实，留了一条缝，好巧不巧的，正对着夏之光。  
夏之光开始不知道自己应该往哪里看，不管视线往哪里瞟，余光都能看到刘也一个人在房间里换衣服。  
他看着刘也脱下宽大的T恤，换上雪纺丝质的复古印花衬衫，他的身材跟他想象的一样纤细。他又看他脱了宽松的短裤换上紧身长裤，他将衬衫下摆随意扎进裤腰里，腰臀腿的线条就轻易出来了。  
夏之光这时候想到要去给他关门了，刚起身，大门那边传来开门的声音。  
朋友开门进来的时候，刘也同时从房间出来了，三个人在客厅正好打了个照面。  
“哟，来了？”朋友一进门，便跟夏之光打招呼，转而又对刘也说，“你还没走？不是四点半飞机么？”  
“来得及，”刘也点点头，抬手抓了抓自己还未干的头发，转身进了洗手间，“我把头发吹干就走。”  
夏之光看着他进去，视线很快被朋友的身影遮挡。  
朋友看了看他放在沙发上的小猫：“你的猫这么小啊。”说着就把自己身上的猫包取下来，把自己的猫放到阳台上去。  
再进来的时候问夏之光：“体检驱虫什么的都做了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“房子找得怎么样了？”  
“还在找。”  
“行，那猫就暂时放我这儿养着。”  
两个人又聊了一会儿，就见刘也从洗手间里出来，头发不仅吹干，还做了造型，还化了淡妆，整个人看上去跟刚才的状态已经很不一样了。  
他进了房间，拖了一个行李箱出来，跟他们打招呼：“我走了。”  
“路上小心。”  
等他出了门，夏之光才问朋友：“也哥是做什么的？”  
“他呀……是艺人哦，”朋友笑了笑，“大小算个偶像。”  
“诶？”夏之光一愣，第一反应是难怪身材那么好，第二反应就是，“那你们怎么会住在一起？”  
“他也是我们舞社的呀，啊，你大概是没见过，”朋友抱起小猫摸摸，“他没通告的时候就会去练舞，不过一般都是白天，你平时来的时候都是晚上了，自然见不到。”  
他走到窗边，朝外面一指，夏之光凑过去顺着他指的方向看。  
“看到那栋SOHO写字楼了吗？舞社在那里有一个分部，他晚上要跳舞的话都会去那里，因为离家很近。”  
夏之光看了看那栋楼，想了想，问：“哥，你知道这附近有什么房子打算出租吗？”

2  
刘也回到上海的时候已经有些晚了。  
他离沪一周，去了外地录节目，回来第一件事去了舞室打算跳一会儿再回家。  
也没想到会在舞室遇见夏之光。  
夏之光自然也没想到能遇见他。  
他那会儿刚跳完舞一身大汗，正打算撤了，转头就看见刘也推门进来了。  
饶是夏末初秋，舞室里空调依然开得很足，刘也穿的长袖，也没有多厚实，宽松轻薄的，隐隐约约能看得到宽大衣衫下匀亭的身段。  
“诶，是你啊，”他显然也没料到会在这里遇见夏之光，看到他的时候愣了愣，稍微回忆了一下，没想起夏之光姓啥，只记得名字里有个光字，便叫他，“光光。”  
夏之光心中一动，面上笑笑：“也哥，什么时候回来的？”  
“今天刚回，”刘也抬手抓了抓头发，看了看夏之光，“你准备走了？”  
“……啊，是，”夏之光抿了抿唇，吞下了自己打算留下的话，“我休息一下就走。”  
“那我先跳会儿。”刘也点点头，朝他挥了挥手，“拜拜光光。”  
这会儿舞室没几个人了，夏之光坐在一边，喝了点水，视线却没从刘也身上移开过。  
刘也常年跳舞，新陈代谢很快，很快就一身大汗，洇湿了紧贴后背的衣料。  
他跳起舞来，动作幅度虽然大，踩点却十分精准，看着十分悦目。  
夏之光看着他大开大合的动作，看着他柔韧的腰肢，不由得觉得有些渴，仰头三两下喝光了手里的水。  
他这两天刚搬好家，趁今天没课，收拾好屋子，打算来这个所谓刘也常来的舞室碰碰运气，再去刘也家接小猫回家。  
没想到他第一次来这个舞室就遇见刘也了。  
既然这都能让他遇到，那他突然就改变主意了。

3  
刘也练完舞，在舞室自带的淋浴间囫囵冲了一下，头发还滴着水就出来了。  
他拖着自己的行李箱往外面走，这行李箱看着大，其实里边儿没装什么特别有分量的东西。  
刚出写字楼就看到门柱那儿倚着一个人。  
夏之光看到刘也出来了，站直了身子叫他：“也哥。”  
“你不是走了吗？怎么还没回。”  
“我在等你。”夏之光说着，从衣兜里掏出一个什么递到刘也面前。  
“这什么？”刘也接过去，冰冰凉凉的金属质感，他就着月光看清，是一把钥匙。  
夏之光的眼睛没照进月光，却依然发亮：“我……我从学校搬出来了，住处就在这儿附近。”  
刘也歪了歪头，很快明白他的言下之意，嘴角勾了勾：“没记错的话，这是我跟你见的第二面吧。”  
“一见钟情，不可以吗？”  
夏之光跨一步凑到刘也跟前儿，刘也没预料到，堪堪往后撤了一点，但也被夏之光扑面而来的热气覆盖了。  
夏之光还青春朝气，充满活力，跳完舞流完汗，往外辐射的体温也是薰人的。  
他这一步上前，整张脸便暴露在月光下，刘也看见他右眼眼角下有颗泪痣，他之前就注意到了，这颗泪痣让他的目光看起来更深情了几分。  
不知道哪里吹来一阵风，送来一阵初秋开的早的桂花的香味，这两日落了雨，这香味便跟酿进这湿润的空气里，凉凉的，又有点醉人。  
“不行吗？”夏之光见他不说话了，也渐渐冷静了下来，他拉开跟刘也的距离，“也哥？”  
刘也手里握着夏之光的钥匙，手心的温度都要将它捂热了，他觉得烫手，觉得手里拿捏着对方滚烫的爱意。  
他将钥匙抛回给夏之光，然后拖着行李箱就往前走。  
夏之光条件反射抬手接住钥匙，接完又有些发懵。  
他这是……被拒绝了？  
刘也走了两步回头，见他还呆立在原地，扬声道：“不是去你家么？带路啊。”

4  
后来是怎么到家的，刘也已经记不清了。  
他只记得，一开始跟夏之光并排走在哈尔滨路上，这条路本就不宽，他俩便越走越近，他们并肩走过一座桥，或许是河上吹来的某一阵风将他推进了夏之光的怀里，夏之光一手接过他的行李箱，一手扣住他的腰，步伐加快，他亦步亦趋地跟着。  
到了弄堂里，他们进了楼道，就拥吻起来。  
夏之光吻得很用力，是强烈克制下的狠劲。刘也被他吻得腿软，堪堪挂在他的身上，虚坐在自己的行李箱上保持平衡。  
待上了楼进了屋，便没人管那箱子死活了，夏之光一手搂住刘也浑圆的臀部，轻而易举地将他架起来，抵在墙上厮磨。  
刘也一声惊呼，双腿下意识地攀上他的腰。  
夏之光一边亲吻他的锁骨，一手从他宽大的T恤衣摆下伸进去，揉捏他劲瘦的腰侧，一手则向下，拉开他松紧的裤腰探进去。  
不知道揉到了哪一处，惹得刘也抖了抖，整个人都软了下来，他攀附在这具年轻的躯体上，有些难耐，偏夏之光自制力极好，没了更多的动作，便泄愤似的咬啮着他的耳垂。  
这举动引来夏之光一阵笑，胸腔震颤传感到自己身上，他的支点全在夏之光身上，自己也跟着颤，声音也跟着跑了调。  
“快……点……”  
夏之光在他耳边低声笑着，哄小孩儿一样：“也哥等不及了？”  
虽然嘴上逗着他，手上动作却没停，夏之光三下五除二剥干净刘也，全程没让刘也脚尖沾过地，就那么将他抱回了房间。  
被夏之光扔上床的刘也已经被剥得精光，反观夏之光，除了裤头解开了，其他衣服都穿得好好的。  
夏之光欺身过来吻他，末了将他捞起来，改成自己坐在床沿，让刘也跨坐在自己身上，两人的胯下严丝合缝的贴在一起。  
还是刘也先受不了，咬着唇开始磨蹭，嘴硬不说一句软话，手却耐不住朝下面摸去。  
这一摸才发现，夏之光的情况也比自己好不了多少，他横了夏之光一眼，才稍微起身方便他进来。  
夏之光全程一直克制着力道，进入得也不算艰难，可能刘也之前就已经足够情动，也或许是这个姿势足够深入，哪怕夏之光小幅度动作也让他有些难以招架，窝在夏之光颈窝喘息。  
“也哥受不了了？”夏之光放缓了动作，“要不咱停一下？”  
刘也一双狐狸眼瞪了一下他，撑着他的肩膀直起身子。  
夏之光的连帽衫帽子很大，刘也有些恼，抬手将他的帽子捞起来戴上，然后将自己的头也伸进去咬夏之光的唇。  
两颗脑袋就挤在这一个帽子里，唇舌交缠。  
刘也主动发狠吻完他，有咬着牙说：“你动一动，好好动……”  
言罢，作为回应，身下的夏之光开始疯狂律动，刘也的呻吟开始破碎，难以拼成完整的言语。  
两人的腿交叠，夏之光也常年跳舞大腿十分有力，在这个体位下还能保持高频向上顶，刘也牙关也咬不紧了，舌尖滚落几声破碎的呻吟。  
夏之光体温比刘也高些，熨帖着他的肌肤，让刘也有种血液都要为之沸腾了的错觉，他想逃离，却又找不到出口，只好不停收缩着后面，惹得夏之光不得不扣住他的腰，加快频率迅速顶弄数次，才在其中释放。

月光从窗外照进来，刘也才后知后觉没拉窗帘，他看着月亮，过了许久，才反应过来什么。

“你猫接回来了吗？”

夏之光笑了笑，捞起他的手，把玩着他的手指。

“先把你接回来比较重要。”

end


End file.
